These things just seem to happen
by John Dower
Summary: Alanna, Thayet and Ouna have a gossip group and sessions are often… interesting. Set just after Numnair leave for Lord Synthia; so just before Ouna leaves to Galla where she meets Diane (spoiler alert for anyone who has not read the first two pages of Wild Magic.


First a thank you to Wisegurl: for her comment I will now spell Sinthya properly, I will also actually continue this fic, I was not expecting to however because someone commented it will happen.

However due to some wierd glitches I have had I am going to be reposting chapter one (this chapter) then I will go onto chapter two. I will also be changing some of the first chapter because I don't have the original (Wahh… Now I have to do all that 60 calories of typing)

Again please leave comments on any errors that you find: tell me what you liked what you disliked, and I will fix it as soon as possible

Disclaimer: I am a random person who is typing this at odd hours because I am so completely bored. Seriously if I were T.P. I would have better things to do with my time than write fanfics. Would they even technically be fanfics if I were the author. Does anyone know the answer to that one (please post in the comments below) I do not have copyright certificates, I do not have any affiliation to T.P. Thank you to T.P. for providing me with the world of Tortall and for you my readers for providing me with a reason to keep typing (all one of them).

Alanna sat in her chair, sipping her tea and waiting impatiently for her friends to arrive. It was getting annoying how constantly late they were for these meetings. Onua finally arrived but sat silently sipping her tea trying not to burst out laughing at Alanna's facial expressions. Eventually Alanna had enough she slammed her tea down splashing it all over her gown and began to yell at Onua "What could possibly take her so long, Nunmair is gone on the secret mission, so there couldn't possibly be any strange explosions or people trying to get into his quarters. I don't have time for this waiting around! I have things to do! I have to… I have to… I have to… I have to…" Alanna slumped down in her chair defeated "Okay fine I don't have to do anything, I'm just impatient." Onua sighed shaking her head. "Oh, Alanna she's dealing with one of those new recruits that we just got. You know that one the player. What's his name? I remember it. … Evan that's it, Evan Larse." "Oh what did he do" Onua laughed then said "My poor dear Alanna, you really don't know do you, he keeps flirting with the girls just to spite Sarge and now Sarge hates him. Half the palace has been trying to broker peace, and half the city must know by now, even if they don't know who Sarge is." "Likely, given how loud he yells it wouldn't surprise me if half the country knows!" Thayet carefully opened the door and slid over to her chair, then carefully poured her self a cup of tea and put the pot back on the table. "You would not believe how much work it takes to calm down a groups of trainees, especially when Sarge has a special hate for one of them." Onua and Alanna looked at each other, "It takes a lot of effort I'd like to see one of you even try half a day with them, see how well you'd do!" Onua and Alanna put up there hands in surrender. Suddenly Onua decided that she should leave, "I'm off to go pack I think I'll leave a few days early to get the ponies, and maybe I'll avoid the whole nuisance that the fair grounds are when it first starts, plus I have to make sure my assistant is packed." Alanna gave her a pleading look, and then turned to the queen and said, "I just remembered I have an appointment with the king and Raoul, bye" Alanna was out the door and down the stairs of the tower in the same breath she lied to the queen with.

Okay. Woot

How do you like this update, I don't know when I will put up chapter two I'm reading the whole series again trying to figure out when the next meeting should be, and what sub plots I should put in. Any ideas, I just need some small ones I know what I want to do with the plot, and hopefully I will be motivated enough to write actual plot and not fluff, also I want to do something with the fact that Alanna lied to Thayet, but again not what exactly I want to do. Also for the plot I need ideas on general plot things, ie. What would the gossip group think about the wars and the characters, just give me what you want to see and I will weave it into the plot (probably).


End file.
